


Double Jealousy

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, OC X CANON, Yandere, Yandere Dmitri, Yandere OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Mordecai is tired of Dmitri only wanting him when he's with someone else. He and his best friend formulate a plan to finally make the Prince deal with his feelings once and for all."Mordecai belongs to a friend of mine.Ingram belongs to myself.





	Double Jealousy

Mordecai isn’t an idiot. He’d kissed Sylvain entirely because he’d _wanted_ the prince to get angry. So, he wasn’t an idiot, but a tactical genius, after all it worked. In fact, if anything, Mordecai’s plan only worked out too well, at least that’s what he’d assume judging from the lance that had almost made its home in his remaining good eye.

The Blue Lion booked it across the monastery as fast as his legs would take him, in an attempt to escape his angry house leader. He goes to the one place on the Monastery he knows he’ll be safe. Ingram’s room.

And naturally the Golden Deer student isn’t expecting any guests, let alone a panicked Mordecai to throw open, and then just as quickly shut, the door to his room. Despite the suddenness of it all, Ingram doesn’t look horribly phased, he simply sighs, and closes the book he’d been trying to read, knowing there was no point to it now. He wouldn’t be left to his reading at this rate.

“Did you _need_ something Mordecai?”

“I kissed Sylvain.”

Ingram blinks several times. This isn’t exactly…news. Mordecai is promiscuous, it’s a known fact around the monastery, worse so than Sylvain even, but the younger man isn’t sure why exactly he’s being informed of his most recent triste.

“Why are you telling me? I don’t need to know. Why do I care who you kiss?”

“I kissed him in front of Dmitri.”

Mordecai flinches for the lecture he knows is coming.   
  
“You idiot! And you’re hiding in my room? Get out! You’re going to get us both in trouble!”  
  
“Ingram, please!” Mordecai begs. “I need to hide, don’t be heartless!”

The blue haired boy just frowns, eyes narrowed at his friend. He hates every bit of this scenario.

“You can’t hide in here forever you know.”

“Just until he’s not angry anymore.”   
  
“…Fine.”   
  
“You’re the best!”

Mordecai squeezes the other boy in a hug, unaware of the slight flush of his cheeks. When Ingram squirms free he goes back to his book, only pretending to read, and instead watching the nervous Mordecai as he waits to see if the Prince will pass by.

“Didn’t you want to make Dmitri jealous?”

The other boy looks down at his lap guiltily as Ingram flips through the pages in his book.

“You know I did.”

“Then why are you upset about the outcome?”

Mordecai continues to just look to the ground guiltily as his friend pretends to read. Still…There’s only so much fake reading Ingram can do as Mordecai mopes in his room like a sad puppy.

“I may have a solution.”

It’s a half-assed plan at best. Ingram proposes a date. Not one between Mordecai and Dmitri, but between Mordecai and himself. At least that’s what they’d make it look like. When Dmitri actually showed up the only person there would be Mordecai himself.

It would _hopefully_ resolve the jealousy issue between the two men. And…if they’re a couple then maybe the two of them will finally keep Ingram out of their shenanigans so that Ingram can finally focus on his dream of becoming a full-fledged Knight of Seiros.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Mordecai sits uncomfortably still as Ingram brushes back the others somewhat wild dark hair and straightens his clothing. “I’ve never had to try this hard for a date before.”

Ingram rolls his eyes. “Well, duh. It’s not just a date.” He knows that Mordecai is a childhood friend of Dmitri’s, and even though he himself is from the Alliance, he knows just how much of an important person Dmitri is.

“It’s a date with the Prince. You have to look decent.”

Mordecai flinches as a particularly hard stroke of the brush pulls his hair. “Okay. Okay, I’m done.” He squirms away from Ingram guarding his head with his hands. The other boy simply pouts tossing the brush away.

“The next thing we need is a messenger. Someone to tell the Prince about our date…Someone who won’t end up getting accidentally lashed out at.”  
  
“What about Felix?” It’s partially a joke suggestion. He can’t imagine the other actually wanting anything to do with it, even if it means making Dmitri more manageable for all the other Blue Lions.

“Felix kind of scares me.”

That’s not surprising news. Felix is intimidating, and Ingram didn’t know the man as well as Ingram and the other Blue Lions who had grown up with him.

“Not Felix then,” It’s said with a snicker. He would tease more, but he can already see the embarrassed flush and frown taking his friends face.

“Ingrid?”

“She’d yell at me. What about Mercedes or Annette?”

“I don’t think either of them should be involved in this honestly…”

It’s a back and forth between the two. Listing off whoever they think might be able to safely help them herd Dmitri into their plan. Ultimately though, between the two of them, there’s only one person they can get involved in good conscious.

The professor.

“Professor!”  
“Professor Byleth!”

Oh. _Oh no._

Byleth wants to groan allowed, but they don’t. That’s just mean.

The whole reason Byleth had chosen to go with the Blue Lions was because it seemed much less intense than the Black Eagles and seemed to have less problem children than the Golden Deer. However, it didn’t take Byleth very long to learn that Mordecai was the biggest problem child of the whole student base.

“Professor, we were wondering if you would mind helping us with something?”

Ingram makes the situation slightly more tolerable. He genuinely seems like a good kid, and unlike Mordecai doesn’t tend to get in trouble.

It’s for that reason alone that they actually hear out what the boys have to say.

“We want you to lead Dmitri to us.”  
  
_Of course._

Byleth shouldn’t be surprised that whatever the duo was up to came back to Dmitri in the end.   


“Do I _want_ to know why?”  
  
The pair look between each other, making it very clear to Byleth that no, they don’t want to know whatever this is about.

“I’ll do it. But you both have to promise to stay out of trouble.”

“I promise!” Of course, Ingram does immediately. He’s a good boy.

Mordecai looks unsure until Ingram smacks him on the back of the head.

“Promise idiot!”

“I don’t want to lie to Teacher!”

Byleth simply crosses their arms, giving the boy a stern look. They think that Mordecai may, in fact, be older than them, however Byleth is the teacher here. They have the authority.

Eventually it works. The stern look eventually causes Mordecai to cave in though, not meeting Byleth’s eyes as he utters a soft.

“I promise.”

A tiny smile takes Byleth’s face.

“Alright, then I’ll help. Just tell me what it is you want me to do.”

-

“Unhand Mordecai you foul-“

Dmitri charges into the room spear at the ready to hopefully fight off whoever it is he believes to be with Mordecai. However instead he finds the man alone, a small table set with two plates of dinner (food from the mess hall) and adorned with candles.

It’s quite the romantic sight.

However, there is no Ingram in sight, just Mordecai an empty chair across the table from him.

This realization has both clearly confused and flustered the Prince, who turns to ask Byleth what exactly is going only to find the young teacher has already quickly left the situation.

“Mordecai…”

“Dmitri,” The nervousness and uncertainty is clear in the others voice. “Put the spear down, take a seat, let’s talk.”

Dmitri does as asked of him, taking the seat across from Mordecai.

The tension in Mordecai’s room is thick enough to be cut with a knife, or in this case, a spear. Both men take a good five minutes of staring back at the other in absolute silence.

“Is Ingram here? Professor said he was here with you-“

That’s it. That’s what causes Mordecai to break.

It’s always about Ingram. Or- Or if not Ingram someone else. Some other Blue Lion. Some other man. Why didn’t Dmitri care about him? Why did Dmitri not love him until someone else showed interest?

Dmitri doesn’t want to be with Mordecai, but he won’t let Mordecai be with anyone else either.

“What is-“ His voice is trembling with his passion. He just can’t help himself. “What is your problem Dmitri?” Mordecai slams his hands down onto the table between the pair of them.

One of the plates filled with food shakes before falling to the ground and shattering.

“Mordecai-“

The Prince isn’t allowed to speak. 

“It’s always Ingram this, Ingram that! Don’t you care about me? Don’t I matter to you Dmitri? I’m your friend!”

It’s too cliché to cry. Tears try to rise to the surface of his good eye, but Mordecai blinks them away before they can fall.

A crackle of magical energy begins to bubble up from Mordecai’s right hand, the electricity of the Thoron spell ready to fire.

He wants to, but he can’t.

Mordecai’s not angry. Not really. More than anything he’s just…hurt.

Dmitri watches his childhood friend in shock. He’s never seen Mordecai react so _intensely_ ever before. For a moment Dmitri thinks that Mordecai is going to actually go through with hurting him. But he doesn’t.

The Prince’s shoulders slump in relief when the man’s magic sparks dissipate completely.

Dmitri cares about Mordecai. He cares about all of his friends. He doesn’t understand what he’s done to possibly upset the man. None of what Dmitri did was done specifically to hurt Mordecai.

This whole thing had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

He waits until he’s sure Mordecai won’t snap at him again before he speaks.

“Whatever it is I’ve done to you; please know I extend my deepest apologies. Mordecai, I’d never do anything to purposely hurt you. You are one of my dearest friends.”

Dmitri reaches out, grabbing Mordecai’s hand in his own. The others hand is still warm, likely from the spell he had been planning to cast before.

The hand holding doesn’t last long before he pulls his hand away from Dmitri’s violently.

“God you’re- Felix is right!”

The comment is enough to make Dmitri flinch.

“You are just a stupid boar!”

His arms wrap around himself in the form of a pathetic hug, and Dmitri can do nothing more but watch.

The Prince reaches out to his friend, but can’t bring himself to actually touch him, hands hovering uselessly inches away.

“I love you! Can’t you understand that?”

It wasn’t what he’d meant to say, but all the frustration finally got to him. He couldn’t hold it in already, and he wondered briefly if Dmitri didn’t already know. After all, it seemed that everyone, but Dmitri knew.

And the truth of the matter was, for whatever it said about the Prince, Dmitri didn’t know. He never once suspected that Mordecai may have feelings for him, may return the feelings he also has.

Mordecai had loved Dmitri since the two were only children, although he’d never, like now, acted upon such feelings.

Dmitri <strike>loved</strike> loves Mordecai too. But things like love weren’t met for Dmitri, nor were they meant for the type of man he knew he would have to be to achieve his goals. So, he too kept his feelings to himself.

It wasn’t easy though, for either party.

Mordecai went on, trying to move on and find something or someone else more fulfilling than his apparently unrequited feeling. It led to hitting on many different men in hopes to find something to fill the voice. Though it was all fun and games, it never really did anything to make Mordecai fall for someone else.

And all at the same time Dmitri was angry. Every time he saw Mordecai with another man, he became angrier and angrier.

Dmitri’s mindset wasn’t fair. If he could not allow himself to be with Mordecai, then why did anyone else get to? If he couldn’t be happy why could anyone? ...Dmitri knows he’s wrong in his thinking.

“I’m sorry, Mordecai.”

“You’re what?...You’re sorry?” The question is asked because of all the possible reactions he was expecting; possible disgust or anger, Mordecai hadn’t been expecting an apology.

“I have been…selfish.”

Stunned into silence Mordecai doesn’t interrupt Dmitri, allowing the man to continue with his apologies.

“I feel similarly,” Dmitri keeps his eyes down to avoid seeing the brief look of relief on Mordecai’s face before he continues. “But…I can’t be with you. I have too far too many plans that…You won’t want to be associate with a man like me.”

Just like before a familiar anger starts to bubble up within him, and then, like that he forces Dmitri to be quiet by forcing his lips onto the other mans. It’s successfully shuts Dmitri up, and even with all his self-righteous and for the better good speaking he cannot stop himself from returning the kiss.

It’s far from perfect. Unlike Mordecai, Dmitri’s never done anything like this before. His kiss is hurried and sloppy.

That doesn’t mean Mordecai enjoys it any less. Because of who it is alone causes Mordecai to enjoy the kiss more than the countless experienced men he’s kissed before in the past.

The kiss ends and Dmitri immediately attempts to rectify the situation.

“I didn’t-We shouldn’t have-“

“Dmitri.”

He falls silent.

“I’m not going to let you pretend this didn’t happen.” His voice is firm. He takes Dmitri’s hands in his own. “We both like each other. That matters.”

Dmitri looks away from Mordecai, considering the other man’s words. Perhaps, he thinks, it’s worth a try. After all Mordecai has known him for almost his whole life, and if there was anyone who could understand his goals, his motivations, it would be him.

He considers this in silence, drawn back from his thoughts by the squeezing of his hands.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I am…Willing to try, if you would actually like that.”

Mordecai can’t help, but to start to chuckle.

“You…really are thick aren’t you, your highness?”

The reaction, being not what Dmitri had expected, along with the use of the overtly formal nickname. However, the fear that was quickly sweeping through Dmitri was stopped in it’s track as Mordecai finally stops his laughing to speak.

“Of course, I’d like that, stupid.” The nickname is said this time much more jovial, no anger, and Dmitri’s shoulders relax.

“Good well, good then.”

A moment of silence passes between the two men, they’re just smiling at one another, it’s Dmitri who breaks the silence.

“May I kiss you again?”

-

The relationship between the two men starts of rocky at best. Between the two of them there’s a lot they need to become used to.

One of the first problem to arise is Mordecai’s flirting. Before he was very liberal with it, being a flirt is just part of Mordecai’s personality, but now he had much less reason to.

Because before part of the major reason he had started flirting was to make Dmitri jealous. He no longer needed to make Dmitri jealous. Meaning he no longer had any reason to flirt with the other students.

It was hard to quit though. He found himself doing it subconsciously, and the result was a grumpy Dimitri at his side, glaring daggers in the direction of Claude, all while holding onto the table hard enough to snap the wood.

The reaction between them both is mixed.

Dmitri is pissed, and in the meantime, Mordecai is a mix of feelings, one primary is confusion, because the blonde decides that instead of dealing with what’s happening, he gets up, leaving the table cracked, and stalking off in the direction of his room.

Their table had been filled with all the other Blue Lions (and Ingram) who all now looked after the stalking off Dmitri, and after he was out of sight, their attention then turned to Mordecai.

“What?...”

Anette, Mercedes, and Ashe all look away, pretending to go about their business. Ingrid simply shakes her head at the drama, going back to lecturing Syvain and Felix. Leaving only Dedue and Ingram to continue staring at Mordecai obviously looks of disapproval on their face.

“What?” He repeats more pressing this time, not enjoying the judgmental stares from the other two.

Dedue doesn’t respond, just shaking his head.   
  
“Come on! You’re not going to just leave him to be angry on his own, are you?”

“Am I supposed to follow him?”

It’s Dedue who gets up. “If you’re not going to check on him, then I will.”

That’s all it takes for Mordecai to get up, his own jealous tendencies coming out. “I’ll do it! Stay there! No one get up!”

As Mordecai storms off in the direction Dmitri had done, Ingram turns to Dedue.

“You knew that would make him go, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Ingram simply smirks.

“Smart. Good job.”  
  
“Thank you.”

He all but kicks open the door to Dmitri’s room.

“Dmitri! What is your pro-problem?” The question falters, coming out in a mix of a stutter and voice turning softer at the sight before him.

Dmitri has trashed his own room. He stands alone now amidst the mess he’d created, chest heaving in angry bated breathes.

He knows Mordecai is there, if not for the dramatic way he’d entered the room, he’d spoken as well. He turns slowly, a mix of shock and obvious shame at having been caught mid temper tantrum.

“Mordecai, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Are you okay?”

He was expecting the other man to be angry, once again, not to be concerned for him.

“Yes. I’m fine really- I shouldn’t have over reacted I-“

Mordecai shuts him up with a kiss. Something that becomes a prominent silencing feature in his relationship with the overly apologetic prince.


End file.
